Little Lamb
by xxdare2dreamxx1
Summary: Oneshot. Quinn/Beth. Set in season 3, post-Sectionals. I do not own Glee or its characters.


**Hi guys! To those of you who have been waiting for an update on my multi-chapter, i'm so sorry it's taking so long! Promise to get back to that soon. For now, I hope you'll enjoy a little Quinneth. I like to imagine a scene like this happening some time after Sectionals.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

She knocked gently on the apartment door, then took a step back, swiftly straightening her yellow, knee-length skirt. Moments later the door opened, and a disheveled Shelby appeared in the doorway.

"Quinn," she said with an air of surprise in her voice. "What are you-"

"You don't have to invite me in," Quinn said quickly, trying her best to ease the tension. "I just wanted to tell you that I didn't report you to Principal Figgins, and I'm not going to."

Shelby raised her eyebrows, obviously shocked. "Uh, thank you," she said after a moment, offering Quinn a confused smile. Quinn smiled softly in return and nodded. Her smile faltered when the sound of crying reached her ears. Shelby turned her head toward the source of the cries.

"Come in?" she offered, turning back to face the blonde. She moved quickly from the doorway leaving it ajar for Quinn. Gingerly, Quinn stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She turned to see Shelby lift a screaming Beth out of her crib in the family room. As it always did when she saw Beth, her heart fluttered and a sharp pain wracked her chest.

"I just fed her," Shelby mumbled aloud. She checked her diaper, but that didn't seem to be the problem either. "Shh, what's wrong Bethy," Shelby cooed, bouncing the baby gently in her arms.

Quinn stood awkwardly by the door, unable to take her eyes off of Beth's tiny, tear-stained face. Then she noticed Shelby's face light with an idea.

"I know what she wants," she announced. "Here, take her for a second?" Before Quinn could say anything, Shelby was carefully placing a crying Beth in her arms. Then she disappeared into the bedroom, a woman on a mission. Quinn looked down at Beth in awe for a few moments, then she began shushing her and rocking her gently back and forth.

"It's okay baby," she said softly. Beth continued to cry, and Quinn felt the knot in her stomach tighten. She hated the fact that she couldn't calm her down, yet again. Didn't they have some sort of bond from when Beth was in the womb? Why isn't she comforted by her mother? _Just __breathe_, Quinn told herself. _You __can __do __this._

Without even really thinking, Quinn started to softly sing the first nursery rhyme that came to mind. _Mary __had __a __little __lamb, __it__'__s __fleece __was __white __as __snow. _As she continued the song, Beth's crying faded. She looked up at Quinn in awe, staring with familiar hazel eyes into Quinn's. Quinn smiled as she saw how enamored Beth seemed to be with her.

Shelby reappeared from the bedroom and smiled as she noticed that Quinn's soft voice was beginning to sooth Beth.

"Looks like you've got it under control," Shelby said quietly as she reached the two of them, her lips curling into a grin. "But this might help a little." She held up a small, white lamb stuffed animal, placing it in Beth's line of sight.

"You kept my gift," Quinn said in astonishment, eyeing the little lamb. Her mind flashed back to the day she had shown up with a small wrapped gift for Beth. Her motives for being there weren't exactly pure, and Shelby had rightfully asked her to leave, but the gift was something near and dear to her heart. As she dropped the box on the counter before storming out, she wondered if Beth would ever get to see it.

"She loves it," Shelby said with a nod, handing the lamb to the little girl. Beth grabbed it hastily from her mother's hand and held it tight against her. "She won't go anywhere without it. It used to be yours?" Shelby guessed. Quinn nodded.

"I couldn't sleep without it when I was little," she explained, keeping her eyes on a now very content Beth. "I thought maybe it would remind her of me," she added, almost embarrassed. "Is that stupid?"

"Of course not." Shelby assured her. "As she grows up, I want her to be reminded of where she came from."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said suddenly, her eyes beginning to well with tears. She realized that all along she had pegged Shelby as the bad guy, the enemy. But the only person she was really fighting was herself. "I'm sorry for setting you up, for trying to make you look like a bad mother." She lifted her eyes to match Shelby's. "You're not. I just... I wanted her back so badly, I...went kind of nuts." She looked away in shame.

"I understand," Shelby reassured her. "You're forgetting that I got Jesse to seduce and lie to Rachel so I could be in her life. Not one of my finer moments." Shelby took a few steps into the living room and sat down on the couch, motioning for Quinn to do the same. Quinn seated herself next to Shelby, settling Beth gently in her lap.

"I know it's different for you," Shelby continued. "Harder, probably. I can't imagine being a teenager and having to handle something like this." Quinn swallowed hard, thinking to herself that most of the time she really hadn't handle it well at all. "I know it must have been a bit of a shock when I showed up in town, and maybe I should have thought things through a little better. And not just with coming back, but with...what happened with Puck too." She paused as the shame of the affair consumed her. "I meant it when I said I was sorry," she said quietly, meeting Quinn's gaze. "About everything."

Quinn sensed the sincerity in her words. "I guess we've both done some things we're not proud of." She offered her a small, forgiving smile, as she started to discover that she and Shelby had more in common than she realized. She suspected she'd always feel a certain longing and that familiar pang in her chest when she thought about her little girl, but she finally felt like she was beginning to make peace with the decision she had made nearly two years earlier. That this arrangement really was the best thing for Beth.

"Look," Shelby whispered, nodding towards Beth who had fallen asleep in Quinn's arms. Quinn smiled at the picture of contentment, resting peacefully in her lap. "Seems to have taken to you just fine," Shelby added with a smile, as if she could sense Quinn's fears.

As she watched Beth sleep, Quinn was pretty certain she'd be content to stay locked inside this moment forever. But she also didn't want to push Shelby too far too soon, so before long she told her she had to be going. Ever so cautiously Quinn stood and carried Beth over to the crib, setting her down gently without waking her. Tucking the little lamb under Beth's arm, Quinn took in the baby's golden curls and cute little button nose for a few moments longer before turning to leave.

"I really appreciate you not reporting me," Shelby said sincerely as they walked toward the door. "I know there's no excuse for my behavior, but the thought of losing Beth, I..."

"It okay," Quinn assured her. "It's taken me a while, but I've finally realized that things are better this way, for her." She let those words hang in the air a few moments before thanking Shelby for letting her come in and spend a little while with Beth. "Maybe Puck and I can babysit again some time?" Quinn asked hesitantly. "Promise I won't do anything crazy," she added with a smirk.

"No," Shelby replied, causing Quinn's heart to sink. "I mean yes," she corrected with a chuckle. "Of course you and Puck can babysit. But, I want you to spend some time with Beth on your own too. Puck's been with her a lot...I think it's your turn."

"Really?" Quinn said in surprise, raising her right eyebrow. Shelby nodded.

"Really. That is, if you want to."

"I'd love too," Quinn said in quiet excitement, her eyes gleaming. She couldn't help the feeling of intense relief that came over her. Shelby had offered months ago to let her be a part of Beth's life, but after everything that had transpired between them since then, Quinn was convinced that the offer was off the table. But now, Shelby was presenting her with that opportunity again, and this time she wasn't going to mess it up. "Thank you," she whispered, giving Shelby a look of pure gratitude. Then she turned toward the door.

"Beth's lucky, you know," Shelby said, stopping Quinn in the doorway. "She has two moms who love her."


End file.
